


Sinks and Sources

by newt_scamander



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen, M/M, Muslim Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: I hope I didn't step on any toes in the writing of this! if there's any problem, please let me know!Dedicated to my girlfriend, as always, who has finally succumbed to American Gods. Mwahahahah.Come say hi on Tumblr!huffle-thepuff.tumblr





	Sinks and Sources

The desert of Ubar was hot. There was no two ways about it; it was hot all year around. The Jinn had watched the unyielding sand claim many a dehydrated traveler. But it was his home. 

The Jinn had not been to Ubar for nigh on ten centuries- he hadn't seen the desert for almost a quarter of that. When his people, those following the prophet Muhammad, had started traveling in the 1840's they had brought along their beliefs in ifrits and the Jinn had followed. There had been more but they hadn't adapted. They had remained fixed in the ways of old and they had suffered for it. 

He was the last of his kind now, and he drove a yellow taxi. 

His flame still burned though, as bright as it did in the sands of Ubar. 

There were few that burned in that manner, and fewer that he encountered. 

Most people he met were dull yellow, their potential unrealized and unlikely to ever be recognized. It was rare he met anyone of interest. 

It was fate, surely, when he encountered an oasis. 

Salim was nothing like anyone he'd ever met. He was calm and serene and thoughtful, even in tense situations. It was beautiful and the Jinn was ever so thankful. 

His skin was cool to the touch, and he never overheated- despite the range of activities they got up to in the little air conditioned hotel room. 

"How are you so warm?" Salim asked, pressing his naked form against the Jinn's. He was shivering, almost constantly, but especially after they made love. He was grateful, because he was always sweating. 

"It's an ifrit's curse, I'm afraid." 

Salim shook his head. "A wish come true." 

"We do not grant wishes." The Jinn replied teasingly. 

"You do. Every day, another wish I never knew." Salim replied. 

The Jinn settled against the pillows and pulled Salim ever closer. "I wish to thank Mr. Blending every time I see you."

"We do not grant wishes." Salim yawned, drifting off to sleep. 

Perhaps not. But someone did. And the Jinn would be forever thankful for his sink, for his Salim.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't step on any toes in the writing of this! if there's any problem, please let me know! 
> 
> Dedicated to my girlfriend, as always, who has finally succumbed to American Gods. Mwahahahah. 
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr! 
> 
> huffle-thepuff.tumblr


End file.
